Tracks of the type to be described are laid at small variable distance from one another and utilized primarily at track sections adjacent to switches and crossings in the entrance regions of railroad stations. The distances i.e. distance between tracks minus gage distance; between adjacent rails of the main through-tracks and the connecting and branch tracks vary between a maximal value to the value 0. From a certain minimum distance between rails the provision of separate single ties for each track becomes impossible, since the distance from the margin is insufficient for the proper installation of the means of fastening of the rails. The ties must then be lengthened at least in the region of the adjacent connecting tracks. Since the ties also serve to assure the gage distance, a tie cannot be discontinuous between the two rails of a track without additional means of gage-holding being provided.
Up until now, this gage holding was attained so that every or every other tie extends under three adjacent tracks. The disadvantage of this solution is that very long ties are needed which require much effort in handling and furthermore that during installation of a connecting or branch track, the two main tracks must be taken out of service.